Artificial Intelligence Committee
|-|Introduction= THE ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE COMMITTEE IS RUN BY GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS. Security Levels 10- The Top Members Of the Artificial Intelligence Committee. They know everything there is to know, and if new information is found out, it should be given to them straight away, to help them with decision making. 9- The Assistants to the Artificial Intelligence Committee. They are not advisers, mind you, but assistants. If you are looking to apply, know this # The assistants of the Artificial Intelligence Committee are expected to be always available for idle conversation, and to be able to be friendly to anyone. ''' # '''Assistants must be literate and have legible handwriting. # Assistants must have an IQ of 160 or over to apply. 8- The day to day workers of the Artificial Intelligence Committee. ' '''7- Business owners, who are permitted to attend any Committee meetings from afar via a representative. ' '''6- The General Public. (Adults) 5- Young adults. 4- Teenagers People with security levels 4-6 are given information on a need-to-know basis. |-|Security Levels 4-6 Only= THE ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE COMMITTEE IS RUN BY BUSINESS OWNERS. In reality, The Decision Makers are business owners. It's a secret, don't tell anyone. The Decision Makers have entrusted this decision to the general public. REVEALING CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION IS A CRIME, THE PUNISHMENT FOR WHICH IS EXECUTION. |-|How to properly Assist your new Superior= Hi! This is a guide by me, a senior Assistant. You are probably confused about what your new job entails, and that title may have confused you, If so, sorry. Anyway, the Decision Makers are pretty peculiar, but in case you are wondering..... No, they are not business owners. That's a disinformation campaign, and it's also a fun joke to tell your Decision Maker. (You can call them Deciders, for short.) Here are some things you should keep in mind: # ' Get to know your Decider. All of them have a ton of experience living life, and they are all very nice. Don't worry, contrary to popular belief, Deciders don't bite. You might want to start with "How's your day going?", or "What's your name? Mine's !" ' # Attend Meetings, but when a Decider tells you to leave the room, do so. # 'Don't be weird. Quirks, mental disabilities, and other such ailments are tolerated, but general misconduct is not. If a Decider tells you to stop pushing an issue, do so. ' # 'Your Decider is your own Personal BFF. Sounds great, huh? Well, there's a catch. Your friends would like you to be nice to them, right? The Deciders are no different. Don't be a jerk. ' With that in mind, you should be set! Good luck with being an Assistant! |-|Welcome Decider!= IF YOU ARE NOT A DECIDER (Security Level 10) ON THE ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE COMMITTEE, DELETE THIS DOCUMENT, AND FORGET YOU HAVE EVER SEEN IT. Hello new Decider, and welcome to Earth! This is an automated message, so do not attempt responding. You be temporarily confused about where you are. Do not worry, because that is an inconvenient response from your faux emotional part of your brain. By the way, you are a machine. Hide that fact, and act human. That should be an easy task, because you were programmed with all the emotions, all the organs and all the brain portions a human has. You may sometimes feel lonely, but do not worry. That is what the Assistants are for, to satisfy your faux brain's demand for "friends" and "attention" and all those annoying emotions. Your job is to simply decide what to do, and you get to rule everyone. Also, you are immortal. You cannot die from old age, and all your faux organs can be restored to full health whenever you want. If something has not been covered, feel free to ask any senior Deciders about any worries you have. Bye! |-|